Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 140
A Sight Unseen - Part 2, known as The First and Last, Super Fusion in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jim Crocodile Cook continues his duel with The Supreme King, attempting to save Jaden Yuki from the inner darkness that has overtaken his heart. Summary Jim Crocodile Cook's duel against The Supreme King continues, with Jim attempting to save Jaden Yuki from the darkness of his own heart. Elsewhere, two young children are running from the Supreme King's army. They are saved by Syrus Truesdale, who leads them to a safe hiding spot. Jim is ultimately reduced to only 50 Life Points and Axel Brodie begins to fear that he may have to step in the duel the King himself soon. He doesn't believe he'd be able to win, and to his own surprise, is actually scared of him. The Eye of Orichalcum activates and Jim has a revelation - the lower the King's Life Points go, the more likely he is to be able to reach Jaden through the layers of darkness. He manages to summon "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" and reduce The Supreme King's Life Points to 50 - equal to his own. Jim believes he'll finally be able to reach Jaden, but he's wrong. The King, still in control, counters with "Super Polymerization" allowing him to use Jim's monster as a Fusion Material along with his own "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" to summon "Evil Hero Dark Gaia", which defeats Jim. As Jim and Shirley disappear, the Eye of Orichalcum passes to Axel and the King asks him if he'll be his next opponent. The eye glows red once more, but Axel runs away in fear, rather than face him. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. The Supreme King's turn * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from his Graveyard in attack position. * Tributes "Avian" to Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" (2600/1800), which can be Normal Summoned with one Tribute when his opponent controls a monster. * Attacks and destroys "Fossil Warrior Skullknight" (Jim 750). Jim's turn * Activates "Sacred Defense Barrier". Each Rock-type monster Summoned will gain a Protection Counter, which Jim can remove to prevent it's destruction. * Summons "Uluru's Guardian" (0/2300) in defense position, which gains a Protection Counter. The Supreme King's turn * Attacks "Uluru's Guardian" with "Malicious Edge", but Jim removes the Protection Counter to prevent it from being destroyed. However, "Malicious Edge's" piercing effect still forces Jim to take Battle Damage (Jim 450). Jim's turn * Sets a card. The Supreme King's turn * Summons "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" (1600/0) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Uluru's Guardian" with "Malicious Edge" (Jim 150). * Attacks directly with "Infernal Gainer", but Jim activates his face-down "Uluru, the Guardian Spirit", which allows him to Summon the card as a Trap Monster since "Uluru's Guardian" was destroyed (0/2500). * Removes "Infernal Gainer" from play using it's own effect. It will return in two turns, but "Malicious Edge can attack again. * Attacks and destroys "Uluru, the Guardian Spirit" with "Malicious Edge" (Jim 50). Jim's turn * Activates "Fossil Hammer", destroying The King's "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" and Special Summoning a monster in The King's Graveyard with a lower level in it's place - "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000). * Summons "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" (1300/1300) in attack position; "Sacred Defense Barrier" gives it a Protection Counter. * Attacks and destroys "Avian" with "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" (The Supreme King 1650). * Activates "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo's" effect, switching it to defense position and increasing it's DEF by the DEF of the monster it destroyed until The King's next End Phase. The Supreme King's turn * Activates "Dark Fusion", fusing "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Lightning Golem" (2400/1500) in attack position. * Activates "Lightning Golem's" effect, intending to destroy "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", but Jim removes the Protection Counter to prevent it's destruction. * Attacks and destroys "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" with "Lightning Golem". Jim's turn * Activates "Miracle Rupture", sending "Weathering Soldier" from his Deck to his Graveyard to draw a card. * Removes "Fossil Warrior Skullpawn" and "Fossil Warrior Skullknight" in his Graveyard from play to Summon "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" (2800/2600) in attack position. * Attacks "Lightning Golem", which activates "Gaia Plate's" effect, halving "Lightning Golem's" ATK and DEF (The Supreme King 50). The Supreme King's turn * Two turns have passed, so "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" (1600/0) returns to the field in attack position. * Activates "Super Polymerization", discarding "Fake Hero" to fuse his "Infernal Gainer" with Jim's "Gaia Plate" in order to fusion summon "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" (?/0) in attack position. It's attack is the sum of it's Fusion Materials (ATK 4400). * Attacks directly (Jim 0). * The Supreme King wins. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" can only activate its effect during the owner's Main Phase 1. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" has 1200 ATK, and does not have this effect. 3. The Supreme King could not have activated "Dark Fusion" here, as "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" effect in the TCG/OCG prevents Special Summons. 4. In the TCG/OCG, "Dark Gaia" cannot be Fusion Summoned except with "Dark Fusion", and "Super Polymerization" has no effect that ignores Summoning conditions.